Forest of Secrets/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Forest of Secrets that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *Oakheart takes Mistykit and Stonekit to RiverClan *Graypool agrees to suckle them Chapter 1 *The Gathering takes place *Swiftpaw is seen talking to some ShadowClan apprentices Chapter 2 *Fireheart and Graystripe go to see Ravenpaw in his home *Ravenpaw retells the battle at Sunningrocks *Fireheart and Graystripe meet a WindClan patrol Chapter 3 *Tigerclaw accuses Fireheart and Graystripe of hunting for themselves *As a punishment, Bluestar makes them hunt for the Clan until the next sunrise Chapter 4 *Fireheart goes hunting with Graystripe, Sandstorm and Brackenpaw *Fireheart and Graystripe sneak over to RiverClan and talk to Silverstream and Mistyfoot about the battle at Sunningrocks Chapter 5 *Brightkit and Thornkit become apprentices, with Whitestorm and Mousefur as mentors *Fireheart talks to Graypool *Graypool reveals that Mistyfoot and Stonefur have ThunderClan blood Chapter 6 *Fireheart tells Bluestar what he knows about Tigerclaw, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur *Bluestar refuses to listen to Fireheart's accusations about Tigerclaw Chapter 7 *Cloudkit jeers at Brokentail and prods him *Fireheart tells Cloudkit that he was a kittypet *Cinderpaw, Cloudkit, and Fireheart go out collecting herbs *Cinderpaw stops Cloudkit from eating deathberries Chapter 8 *Fireheart has a dream about a silver queen fading away and leaving her kits. *Brackenpaw, Sandstorm and Fireheart rescue Cloudkit from a badger. *Tigerclaw makes Cloudkit look after the elders. Chapter 9 *Cinderpaw treats Brackenpaw's wound while Fireheart explains the badger attack. *Fireheart helps Cloudkit care for the elders. *Fireheart follows Tigerclaw to Twolegplace. *Fireheart speaks to Princess, and tells her that he'll bring Cloudkit with him in Newleaf. *The Thaw arrives. Chapter 10 *Fireheart tells Bluestar about finding strange cat scents by Twolegplace that weren't kittypets. *Tigerclaw tells Fireheart to organize a group of cats to patrol the RiverClan border. *Fireheart's patrol finds out that the river is flooding. Chapter 11 *Bluestar calls a meeting about the flood. **She announces that no cat can go out alone. *Flood waters have risen. *Fireheart and Graystripe reascue some RiverClan kits in distress. (part 1) Chapter 12 *Fireheart and Graystripe rescue two RiverClan kits from drowning. (part 2) *They get spotted on RiverClan territory by Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Blackclaw. **They get escorted to RiverClan's temporary camp. **They get blamed for stealing kits and spying. *They explain what happened. *They agree to feed RiverClan out of ThunderClan's territory. Chapter 13 *Fireheart and Graystripe go out hunting for RiverClan again. **Cloudkit wants to go with them, but he can't and Fireheart tells him that he can't come because it's a special secret warrior mission. *They drop off the prey at the temporary camp. **Silverstream tells Graystripe that she is expecting his kits. ***Graystripe tells Fireheart. Chapter 14 *Cloudkit followed their scent trail, and Tigerclaw sees them crossing the flood from RiverClan territory. *Tigerclaw reports them to Bluestar after escorting the three cats to camp. **Cloudkit is punished for leaving the camp by having to take care of the elders again. **Graystripe and Fireheart are punished for breaking the warrior code by having to be like an apprentice for a while, even though they still have their warrior names. Chapter 15 *Longtail, Fireheart, and Graystripe go hunting. *Cloudkit is falsely blamed for bringing in wet bedding. **The elders stick up for the kit. *Fireheart sees Tigerclaw sharing tongues with Brokentail, making him question his theories about him. Chapter 16 *Fireheart and Graystripe's punishment ends. *Fireheart, Longtail, and Tigerclaw go on a mission to see if they can make it to the gathering. **Tigerclaw makes Fireheart follow an extremely stupid order. Chapter 17 *Fireheart almost drowns following Tigerclaw's orders. **Longtail saves him. *They return to camp, and Tigerclaw blames Fireheart for his accident. *Yellowfang allows Cinderpaw to become a medicine cat apprentice. **Yellowfang announces it in a Clan meeting. Chapter 18 *ThunderClan is going to the gathering. **Bluestar is only taking warriors this time because of the floods. **They cross into ShadowClan territory to get there. ***They get caught by Nightstar and his clan. ****ShadowClan escorts them to the gathering, and not out of friendship. *At the gathering, Nightstar tells all of the cats in the forest that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail. Chapter 19 *WindClan and ShadowClan join forces and turn against ThunderClan because they are shelting BrokenTail. *Crookedstar let's ThunderClan pass through their territory to get back to thier own. *Fireheart takes Brackenpaw out hunting. **Brackenpaw scents ShadowClan and WindClan coming to invade the camp. Chapter 20 *ThunderClan fights the invasion that WindClan and ShadowClan bore down on their camp. **The battle ends. (ThunderClan wins, but every warrior is wounded, except for Graystripe who was out of camp.) *Fireheart realises Mistyfoot and Stonefur are Bluestar's kits Chapter 21 *Brackenpaw is made a warrior with the name of Brackenfur *Silverstream begins kitting with Cinderpaw's help **Silverstream dies ***The kits are taken to ThunderClan, despite Tigerclaw saying no one will want them Chapter 22 *Goldenflower agrees to suckle the kits **Bluestar gets very angry when Speckletail points out they are half-Clan and therefore bad *Bluestar admits to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her kits Chapter 23 *Fireheart learns that Mistyfoot and Stonefur's father was Oakheart. **Fireheart learned what happened to Bluestar's kits. *Graystripe learns his kits are alive. *Sandstorm treats Graystripe badly. Chapter 24 *Fireheart tells Mistyfoot of Silverstream's death *Cloudkit becomes Fireheart's apprentice **Whitestorm's kits Chapter 25 *Fireheart and Cloudpaw visit Princess *Leopardfur comes with Mistyfoot and Stonefur to ThunderClan to discuss Greystripe's kits Chapter 26 *The RiverClan cats discuss Greystripe's kits with Bluestar **They think they belong in RiverClan *Yellowfang and Cinderpaw visit the MoonStone *Fireheart follows Cloudpaw on his solo hunting mission **They scent rogues and Fireheart realises that Tigerclaw's led them to camp Chapter 27 *ThunderClan fight the rogues **Tigerclaw pretends to be against them *Fireheart finds Tigerclaw attempting to murder Bluestar in her den Chapter 28 *Fireheart fights and defeats Tigerclaw *A RiverClan patrol help ThunderClan fight off the rogues *Bluestar announces Tigerclaw's betrayal to the Clan *Tigerclaw is exiled Chapter 29 *Fireheart secretly watches Yellowfang kill Brokentail with deathberries, learning that he is her son *Bluestar names Fireheart deputy **The ceremony breaks with the moonhigh tradition Chapter 30 *Graystripe decides that he'll stay in RiverClan to look after his kits. Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Cliffnotes